The Daughter of SAMCRO
by lovelystarz
Summary: Phoebe Teller had a deep, long and hostile relationship with Charming and the Sons of Anarchy and it wasn't just because her father founded the biker club and her brother was the vice-president. Too much had happened to her there, that she had found herself escaping aged sixteen but ten years later she finds herself back in Charming and confronting everything she had left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Teller told herself that she would never come back to her home town of Charming, too much had happen since the last time she had come home for Phoebe to ever believe that she could come home and be safe again. Ever since she had left home to attend college Phoebe had only come home a handful of times, the last time being her brother's wedding but that didn't exactly end up to well for her. After that last visit Phoebe swore that she wouldn't come back, that was until she had received a distressing phone call from her brother, the subject of that conversation was serious enough that Phoebe packed her bags and jumped into her car and drove the five hours from Los Angeles to Charming. Arriving at the Teller-Marrow autoshop Phoebe climbed at her car and looked around, remembering how she used to hate this place. Even looking at the sign for SAMCRO brought back memories. It's funny how something can change your day so drastically, especially a phone call. Which is how Phoebe ended up back here in Charming, because of her brother's stupid pregnant ex wife who just happened to be a junkie was found in a pool of her own blood and the baby had to be delivered via emergency c-section ten weeks early. Luckily the baby had survived but things weren't looking so good for the little guy. Hence why Phoebe had come home.

"Excuse me miss? Can I help you?"

Phoebe smiled as she took off her sunglasses and placed them off the top of her head as she looked over at Lowell Harland Jr. a second generation mechanic at Teller-Marrow. "I'm not too sure yet Lowell... why don't you tell me?"

"Well I'll be damned, Phoebe Teller back in Charming. I thought you said Charming would have to burn to the ground before you set foot here ever again." Lowell said clearly surprised to see Phoebe back in town and she just shrugged her shoulders at what he had said.

It's been a long time Lowell, things change and so do people..."

"So what brings you back Phoebe?" Lowell asked and Phoebe opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupt by the sound of a high pitched wail and walking over to the back of her car, Phoebe opened the door and unbuckled her baby daughter out of her car seat. "You're a mom Phoebe?"

"That I am…" Phoebe began, fully aware that she had sworn never to have kids back in her teens when she still lived in Charming but clearly things had changed if she was back in her home town. Still looking around Phoebe was clearly distracted by the SAMCRO sign that she caught sight of in the corner of her eyes. "Lowell do you mind keeping an eye on her for a minute, I've just got to go inside quickly."

"Sure thing Phoebe."

Passing her daughter over to her long time family friend and employee, Phoebe walked into SAMCRO's clubhouse. The Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club was formed by Phoebe's father John Teller and his best friend 'Piney' Winston here in Charming in 1967. Since then the club had exceeding grown with charters all over the country with Phoebe's older brother Jax as the vice president and their step-dad Clay as the president. When it came to the club Phoebe wasn't stupid, she knew about all their dirty dealings with the gunrunning and other stuff.

"Excuse me lass… dear god!" An older man with a Scottish accent called out until his eyes met with Phoebe's and recognition soon become clear as Chibs Telford, one of Phoebe's favourite members of the club recognized her. "Boys! Look what the cat dragged back in."

"Three years and that's the first thing you say to me Chibs, makes me feel like I've never left." Phoebe replied fully aware of all the eyes on her but that didn't matter, only one person really mattered to her at the moment. And she looked around until a particular face with blonde hair and blue eyes met her own. Her big brother Jackson who had gone by Jax for as long as Phoebe had remembered

"Bee? Is that you?" Jax asked and Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle at the name as she hadn't been called that in years and even then it was only Jax who Phoebe really allowed to call her that anymore despite the fact she hated that nickname. Eyeing up her brother, Phoebe noted that he still looked the same as when she had last seen him. Jax seemed so surprise to see her that it was a full two minutes before he made his way over and pulled her into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"There was no way I wasn't going to come home after you called me about the baby and it's Phoebe now Jax, you know that." Phoebe said poking her brother squarely in the chest after he let go of her. The rest of the club was clearly surprised to see her, which Phoebe couldn't really blame them for as the day she left for college no one was certain she'd come back. After an incident three years ago was the day Phoebe swore I'd never come back to Charming. Phoebe had left for college when she was sixteen, she was now twenty-six.

"Has hell frozen over for Bee Teller to come back to Charming?" Bobby asked which set all the boys off and even Phoebe found herself laughing despite the rather hostile relationship she tended to have with the Sons of Anarchy over the years and the fact that Bobby had called her Bee. No matter how much she disapproved of what they did, she still considered them all to be part of her family.

"Well I'm definitely glad to have you back home baby sis." Jax said as he placed a kiss on the top of Phoebe's head before dragging her to the bar, the person she had always been closest to in the world was her older brother Jax. He was the only to encourage her to fulfill her dreams and never let anyone get in her way even if it was their mother. "Now let's celebrate, Half-Sack bring me two beers!"

"Sure thing." Half-Sack or rather Kip Epps as Phoebe knew him as said going off to grab a couple of beers but when he returned with the drinks he had a look of surprise on his face that Phoebe was sure that she was mirroring. "Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Kip…" Phoebe said in shock whilst looking over at Kip, it had been just over eighteen months in which she had last seen him but even then he was still the same lanky guy that she used to know. With the blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. Phoebe was very surprised to see him here in the clubhouse of all places and opened her mouth to ask why he was here until he noticed the kutte and patch that said prospect. This was honestly the last place that Phoebe had expected to see him, last time she had heard he was over sea's fighting in Iraq.

"Wait…? Do you two know each other?" Jax asked and Phoebe noted that the club were listening in, quite interested in how Phoebe and Kip knew each other and she made a mental not to have a word with Jax about when Kip became a prospect for the club.

"Y-yeah, we used to hang out." Kip tells Jax and Phoebe didn't say anything as hanging out was putting what they did pretty lightly given their past. Phoebe was pretty certain that Kip had at one point been the love of her life and at one point she had wanted to marry him. Then things changed and they had to grown up and they went their separate ways. Although they did run into each other once or twice in Los Angeles's. But she didn't want Jax or anyone else to know as if they knew what had happened in LA Jax would certainly have blown up and no doubt beat Kip into a bloody pulp. Which was the last thing Phoebe wanted.

"Really? Half-Sack and Bee never would have guessed…" Tig Trager, the Sergeant at Arms let out with a low whistle, which made the guys laugh except for Kip who just blushed before getting back to work.

"It was a long time ago but seriously what's with the name Half-Sack?" Phoebe demanded as whilst she knew most of the club had nicknames, Half-Sack had to be the weirdest one that she had heard.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Jax asked Kip with a chuckle and Phoebe picked up that she was clearly missing something and she looked around for answers.

"When you were away I was shipped out and when I was serving in Iraq… and I lost one of my testicles." Kip told Phoebe which resulted in the rest of the club laughing at the story whilst Kip seems sort of bashful. "Hence the name Half-Sack."

Phoebe didn't find the story funny in the slightest and leaning over the bar she placed a kiss on Kip's cheek. "Rather the testicle then your life, but I'm glad to see you. It's been a long time Kip."

"It's good to see you too Phoebe, you look great."

"And you're still the sweetest man I know Kip, I'm glad to see that hasn't changed." Phoebe told Kip before her eyes fall on a photo behind the bar and she couldn't help but stare at it. The photo was taken the day of Jax's wedding to his now junkie ex-wife Wendy who Phoebe had always detested. The photo was of Phoebe and Jax, the two of them were standing together with the same broad smiles looking very happy. Since then a lot of things had changed, in that time both Phoebe and Jax had both become parents. Phoebe kept looking at the photo until she was pulled away by Tig who ruffled her bangs.

"It's good to have you home Bee!" Tig said, picking up Phoebe and spinning her around which caused her to laugh when he put her down and all the boys started cheering again until a thunderous voice demanded to know what was going on. Walking through the guys who seemingly surrounded her and Jax, Phoebe quietly walked to the front where she came face to face with her step-father Clay and her mother. In the space of the last ten years Phoebe had only seen her mother less than a dozen times and the last time they had left things on really bad terms.

"The last time I saw you, I was under the impression that you were never coming back"

Gemma Teller-Marrow; Phoebe's mother and queen of the bikers. Even without the club she was a forced to be reckoned with. Phoebe gulped, fearing a more than reasonable amount of fear as her mother could be terrifying at times but Phoebe told herself that she was no longer a child. "So was I… but then Jax called me and told me about the baby."

Gemma slowly walked up to Phoebe and stared at her rather intently and Phoebe was scared that her mother was going to hit her but instead her mother pulled her into a tight hug, which she wasn't expecting . "About time! You've been gone ten years and you've only come back about four times! It's about time you came home baby girl, so it's definitely for good?"

"I don't know yet but I'll be here until the baby gets better…" Phoebe vaguely said as she was pretty much unsure about what she wanted to do. Whilst she hated Charming and SAMCRO, this was where her family was and she had so much history here that she wasn't sure that she could walk away from yet again.

"Hey Phoebe? Someone's getting fussy…" Lowell said as he walked into the club holding Phoebe's pride and joy, as Phoebe took her daughter from Lowell it was like a silence had fallen over the club and everyone was waiting for what happened next as Lowell left the clubhouse to no doubt go back to work.

"Bee, what's with the baby?" Gemma asked and Phoebe took a deep breath, this wasn't how she was planning on announcing it but either way her mother was going to find out and no doubt be pissed about the news.

"Mom… I'd like you to meet your granddaughter." Phoebe announced and she couldn't help but watch everyone's face in the clubhouse drop except for Jax's at her news as the last thing anyone of them had expected was for her of all people to become a mom. Especially her mother, Gemma looked like she was having some kind of stroke over the news. The fact that she was speechless for once in her life actually said a lot.

"Look I know that it's a big shock and I'll explain everything mom but could you at least say something? I'm kind of freaking out over this silence thing." Phoebe wearily said.

"You were pregnant Bee?" Gemma finally asked and the annoyance that she was unaware of this fact was clear in her tone of voice, not that Phoebe was expecting anything else. That kind of information was something that her mother would have wanted to know and the fact that she had kept the fact that she had been pregnant and now had a nine month old daughter was going to get Phoebe into a lot of trouble.

"Yeah., I was mom…" Phoebe began as she felt a tiny little hand on her face and Phoebe turned her attention over to her young daughter. "Baby girl… I am sure that my face is very nice to play with but not right now, I'm tying to have a conversation with your grandmother."

"You bet your ass you have some explaining to do but give me my grandchild." Gemma said walking over to Phoebe and plucking the baby out of her daughter's arms.

"Mom…"

"What's her name?" Gemma asked ignoring Phoebe completely in order to get to know her granddaughter which didn't surprise Phoebe as she had spent the majority of her life being ignored by her mother unless she did something to garner Gemma Teller Marrow's attention.

"Grace."

"Jesus Christ… Bee Teller a mom." Clay noted before ordering drinking all round and proposing a toast to Phoebe's return which made her uncomfortable as Phoebe had a very antagonistic relationship with her step-father because of an incident that happened three years ago that Phoebe placed the sole blame on Clay for. Not to mention that she had not stated once that she was staying for good. But she knew better to say anything as the Sons of Anarchy were at times to stupid to listen once they got caught up in something. Whilst everyone was celebrating Phoebe had to deal with her mom fussing over her and Phoebe had to remind herself that she was no longer a child, but rather a lawyer with a job and a child of her own. Gemma kept badgering Phoebe until she agreed to come to a family dinner to really celebrate her return and finding out about her first granddaughter and then the birth of her first grandson. That was until she somehow figured out that Jax must have somehow known about Phoebe being pregnant and keeping it from her.

"You knew about Grace, didn't you?" Gemma demanded and Phoebe's eyes met Jax's who wasn't exactly sure what to say, all he knew was that he was going to be in trouble with their mom no matter what they said.

"Ma…"

"Mom, I only called Jax to tell him that I was pregnant and that I had given birth and both times we spoke I asked him not to tell you about it as I needed to be by myself. I'm sorry but I thought I was doing what I thought was for the best." Phoebe said and it was clear that her mother didn't quite believe it but was letting the subject drop because she had found out that she was a grandmother for the second time.

"I can't believe your mom kept you from me all this time." Gemma told Grace before turning to Phoebe "Everything's okay with her? She's all good."

Phoebe immediately knew what her mother was referring to, the congenital heart defect that her other, Jax, her deceased brother Thomas and Jax's son Abel all had. Phoebe was the only one to escape 'the family flaw' as Gemma had taken to calling it after it had killed Thomas when he was six. Phoebe hadn't been born with the defect for some reason. Smiling Phoebe leaned forward and took one of her daughter's hands. "She's great mom, she came out perfect… I was almost a week late."

"Dare I ask about the father?" Gemma asked, failing to hide the smile which practically shone with relief because she didn't pass on her heart defect to another one of her grandchildren.

"He left before I could tell him I was pregnant." Phoebe vaguely said as she didn't really want to tell her mother who was the father of her daughter, it was better for everyone if she kept that information to herself. Phoebe knew better than know that the past was better kept in the past.

"It had better not be that boy who you were seeing over the years…" Gemma noted referring to the on off relationship that Phoebe had with a male resident of Charming, unaware that he was in the actual room with them. "But never mind that, I have my son and my daughter in the same room for years and now another grandchild to celebrate…"


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she stood in front of the incubator that her baby nephew was currently in and would be for the foreseeable future. The baby was so tiny and sick, then with a stupid junkie for a mother who almost killed little Abel had been dealt a really crappy hand even before he had been born. Phoebe couldn't believe it when Jax had called to say that Wendy was pregnant, the two of them were a terrible couple and adding a child to a mix was a very bad idea. And Phoebe didn't think that just because she hated Wendy upon the moment she set eyes on her, Phoebe thought it because it was the truth. But Phoebe could never imagine in her wildest dreams that things would end up this way. Last time Phoebe had checked Wendy was clean, but apparently things had changed. Standing there looking at the 10 week early baby, Phoebe couldn't believe that her former sister in law could have been so stupid and risked the life of her unborn child just so she could get high for a couple of hours. Phoebe could remember when she found out she was pregnant, after finding out she was expecting Phoebe did everything she humanly could to ensure she had a healthy baby. Gave up alcohol, ate more fruit and vegetables, read almost every damn baby book on the planet.

"Bee?"

Looking up from the incubator Phoebe saw Jax standing next to her with a small smile on his face and Phoebe couldn't even muster up one in return. Phoebe had no idea how her brother was being so calm and level headed throughout this whole, Phoebe wasn't and Abel wasn't her son, he was only her nephew! Phoebe knew that if it was Grace in Abel's position she would be a wreck and all over the place. "He's so tiny Jax."

"I know Bee." Jax murmured in agreement.

"I don't want you to worry about any of Abel's medical bills, I'm going to take care of all of that so that we can just focus on his surgeries and him getting better." Phoebe said she felt like she needed to do something other than come home and stand by an incubator watching her nephew having to be assisted with his breathing on a machine.

"Phoebe I cannot let you do that–" Jax began.

"But I want to Jax, although a part of me is still having a hard time believing that Jackson Teller is now a dad." Phoebe replied with a small chuckle gently nudging Jax in the ribs and he responded by wrapping an arm round her shoulder and pulling her in. Goofing around with Jax was one of the things Phoebe missed when she was gone as her and her brother had always had a very good relationship. As teenagers they got along pretty well, there was only the occasional argument due to the fact that Phoebe spent most of her adolescence arguing with their mom and how much of an impact SAMCRO had in their lives and Phoebe's unwillingness to be a part of that life. Yet that never had to much of an effect on Phoebe and Jax's relationship, whilst Phoebe disapproved of his lifestyle it didn't stop the fact that Jax was her big brother and the person she trusted the most in the word. He was the first person Phoebe called when she found out she was pregnant.

"That's rich coming from you Phoebe and speaking of you becoming a mom, where's your kid? Mom's been hogging the little one so much that I've barely got anytime to see my little niece…" Jax asked and Phoebe couldn't help but laugh as the fact that the both of them were now parents was kind of a bit of a joke seeing as they didn't exactly grow up in the most convention manner. The two of them grew up in the middle of SAMCRO and yet the two of them couldn't be any different. The lawyer and the outlaw biker.

"Well she's still with her, mom sent me over here to see the baby and she said that a hospital was no place for Grace to be so she took her. I didn't even have a chance to disagree with her as mom took the care seat out of my car before I could even say Jack Robinson. Claims she wants spend sometime with her granddaughter, I'm afraid by telling mom about Grace that I'll never get my baby back…" Phoebe whimsically noted.

"Probably right about that, I wouldn't expect mom to hand you back Baby Bee anytime soon." Jax replied in agreement and Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the nickname her brother had for her daughter.

"I thought mom was going to kill me in the clubhouse when I announced that I had a baby and didn't tell her about it." Phoebe stated as she placed her hand on the incubator close to where Abel was laying.

"If she wasn't so mad with Wendy, then mom would have probably killed you Bee." Jax grimly noted and Phoebe stopped herself from bad mouthing Wendy as no doubt her mother had done more than enough for the both of them. Not that Phoebe didn't have some choice words of her own but it was most likely the last thing Jax needed.

"Mom is going to give me the third degree about it all, she want to know everything about me getting pregnant and not telling anyone except for you. And I know she's going to drill me about who Grace's father is as I'm pretty sure mom thinks there's more than what meets the eye about what I've told her. Which is kind of true I guess…" Phoebe wearily said.

"Well you could just tell all of us who he is Pheebs, I don't see what the big need for all the secrecy is." Jax stated and Phoebe sighed before taking her brother by the wrist and dragging out the room and into the hospital hallway, which luckily for her was pretty empty at the moment.

"I tell you who he is Jax and you'd kill him simply because he was sleeping with me and then there's the whole getting me knocked up. I explained to you about 18 months ago why I couldn't tell you who the father was and you seemed okay with that. Like I said before it was complicated and he didn't even know I was pregnant and now it's even more complicated and I still don't know what to do. When I fell pregnant I was in LA and Grace's dad was there for a week and then he was gone and I thought I'd never see him again and I accepted the fact that I'd be a single parent but now I back in this town and so is he…" Phoebe quietly said as there was no way she could tell her family that Kip or rather Half-Sack as they knew him as was the father of her daughter. There was an unspoken rule in the club that Phoebe was off limits and despite the fact Kip was a prospect it still supplied to him. Regardless of the fact that he wasn't in the club when he got Phoebe pregnant, not that he even knew or anyone knew. They were clueless to that along with the fact that Phoebe and Kip had been together on/off rather sporadically over the last ten years. He was the boy that Gemma referred to as the boy as she had no idea about his actual identity.

"I think he'd want to know Bee."

"Mom's already started on my living arrangement, she asked where me and Baby Bee where going to stay and I said a hotel. However Grandma doesn't thinks that good enough, she's made up her mind that Grace and I are coming back home despite her being fully aware of my feelings towards Clay." Phoebe said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Bee, are you still hung up on that? I told you that neither Clay or the club were involved in what happened." Jax stated.

"Jax I was in come for four days…" Phoebe retorted bringing up the events of three years ago when Phoebe came home for Jax's wedding. She must have been there for six days when she was jumped and attacked, almost beaten to death after having several ribs broken along with her right leg, a black eye, an orbital eye fracture and more bruises then Phoebe could count. She would have possibly died if she hadn't been found by David Hale; the deputy chief in time. However the damage was that bad that Phoebe had ended up in a coma for four days. The person who had attacked Phoebe had never been caught but everyone knew she had been attacked due to her association with SAMCRO. Phoebe knew they had enemies but she made a point to stay clear of the club and all it's dirty business. She was in the hospital for three weeks before she was allowed to leave and when Phoebe did, she made her feeling about the club pretty clear. As soon as she was fit to travel Phoebe left charming and returned back to LA until now.

"You don't think I know that Bee? I remember getting the phone call from Ma, telling me that you'd been attacked. I sat by your bedside with mom as she struggled to hold it together as she thought you'd never wake up. You don't have to remind me about what happened to you."

"Clay knows something about what happened Jax, you and everyone else may be in denial about it but I'm not. He knows who beat me into a coma Jax–"

"–If he did then why was he trying to hunt down the person who attacked you Bee? If Clay knew then why would be waste all his time looking for someone who didn't exist?" Jax demanded.

"I don't know Jackson, you tell me. After you are SAMCRO…" Phoebe spat and the two of them just glared at each other before they both gave up, they argued about this subject for years and they never got anywhere with it. Phoebe was adamant that Clay knew who had attacked her and Jax was convinced otherwise. It was one of those things where eventually they had to agree to disagree as they were getting nowhere with it. "Jax, I'm sorry… It's just coming back here after everything that happened is a lot for me and it's kind of fucking with my head. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore Jax, I don't have a clue about anything it seems."

"Baby sis, you know I hate it when you worry so please don't worry for me, you know everything will work out. It always does and whatever you decide you know I'll be there for you one hundred percent." Jax assured Phoebe by leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her forehead. "You should go try find mom and that baby of yours, see if you can't relax for a while. I'll stay here with the kid for a while…"

"You sure Jax?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry Bee you'll have plenty of time to hang out with him later as the kid isn't going anywhere…" Jax stated and Phoebe gave her brother a smile before making her way out of the hospital, she figured the club would be as good as a place to look for her mother but as she made her way out Phoebe wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up walking right into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Phoebe began immediately apologizing until she noticed the cop's uniform and looking properly at the person she ran into, Phoebe realized she knew this cop. Very well.

"My god… Bee Teller, I heard you were back in town I just didn't believe it." David Hale began and Phoebe couldn't help but smile, word traveled very fast here in Charming so she wasn't surprised that people already knew she was back.

"Hey David." Phoebe said with a smile as she hugged David or Deputy Chief Hale as he was known to the masses, generally Phoebe wasn't one to associate with cops because of the whole SAMCRO thing. But David had saved her life and they had been friends since they were kids, he was of the people in Phoebe's who had convinced that the life of SAMCRO and being someone's old lady was not for her. That she deserved more than the life she had, that she could walk away from Charming and the Sons of Anarchy and have her own life. Phoebe knew that if it wasn't for David Hale and Jax, telling her to do what she thought was the right thing she knew she wouldn't have let Charming to go to college and become a lawyer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting the new baby, Jax called me and told me about what went down with Wendy and the drugs, forcing the baby to be delivered ten weeks early so I came home…" Phoebe explained.

"It must be hard coming back after what happened." David noted and Phoebe slowly nodded as it was hard, the last time she was in Charming she had almost died. "I promised you Bee that we'd get the people who did this to you. Your case is still important to me and we still have a year left before the statue of limitations runs out. But you should be proud of everything you've achieved since then. I hear you're a mom as well now."

"I am, I have this beautiful baby girl named Grace who is just great, I'll have to bring her down the station sometime soon so you can meet her."

"I'd like that." David replied with a smile before pausing momentarily. "It's good to have you back Phoebe Teller, Charming's missed you…"


	3. Chapter 3

When Phoebe arrived at Teller-Marrow, she headed straight towards the clubhouse and when she walked in she found it practically empty save for Kip, who she really wasn't too keen on being alone with given her conversation with Jax earlier. Phoebe knew he had a point about Grace's father needing to know that he had a child but things with her and Kip hadn't always been easy and she had no idea how on earth she was going to tell him. Last time she had seen him it was just over eighteen months ago, he was in LA with some army friends and Phoebe was living her SAMCRO free life. They had a couple of drinks and that coupled along with old feelings ended up with them sleeping with each other, a few days later Kip left for Iraq and just over a week later Phoebe found out she was pregnant. Phoebe honestly thought she'd never see him again given how she disliked Charming and Kip was in the army until his testicle was blown off. But now they were both back in Charming and Phoebe was torn whether to tell Kip that he had a beautiful baby girl who was the centre of her world. Phoebe knew he deserved to known and Kip would probably be a great father once he got over the shock first, But then Phoebe wasn't sure how she felt about the father of her child working to become a full patched member of the club she so desperately tried to keep her distance from. She didn't want her daughter to live the life she had, finding out that the MC club her dad was in was more than a motorcycle club. It was hard for Phoebe, knowing what she knew at a young age and having to live with that. It was not something that she wanted her daughter to go through.

"Hey Phoebe…" Kip began in his typical awkward manner as Phoebe sat down on a stool by the bar.

"Hi Kip, where is everybody?" Phoebe asked as she looked around, the clubhouse was practically like a ghost town as was the garage, which was a pretty rare thing as there was always something going on at the lot.

"Chapel, talking about some business with the Niners–" Kip began and at the mention of the rival gang in Oakland, Phoebe did not want to hear anything further as she liked not knowing anything about the club's business. It gave her plausible deniability to all of the club's criminal activities.

"–Forget it, I don't want to know." Phoebe quickly said, cutting Kip off before he said anything incriminating, not that he would but Phoebe didn't want to take the risk. Whilst she knew the Sons of Anarchy weren't saints and did criminal things, Phoebe did not know the true extent of their activities and that's the way she wanted to keep it. As far as Phoebe was concerned ignorance was bliss.

"So what brings you over Phoebe? Not that your not welcome here given who you are and who your dad was but from what I hear you don't tend to come around the club much." Kip stated in a very nervous manner and Phoebe couldn't help but smile as Kip had always been awkward around women. Every time they met, he was always so shy with her at first until he had at least one drink in him or relaxed enough to finally relax. Kip's awkwardness was one of the things Phoebe liked most about him.

"I'm looking for my mom, she's not at home and she wasn't in the office so I figured she'd show up here eventually. My mom has Grace, ever since I dropped the bombshell about me being a mommy, my mother took it upon herself to commandeer my baby girl for the afternoon. I'm all for Gemma getting in some quality grandma time with Grace since Abel is in the hospital but I'm not used to sharing Grace." Phoebe found herself admitting.

"I always thought that you'd make a good mom." Kip said and Phoebe was taken a back by this as he definitely wouldn't think of her as being a good mom, if he knew what she was currently keeping from her.

"I try, but I worry all the time–"

"–What's new?" Kip asked and Phoebe smiled, he knew he so well that she used to think that he knew her better than she knew herself. It made her reminiscent of back when they were teenagers and sneaking around behind everyone's backs before she took off for college. That was when Phoebe fell in love with Kip for the first time convinced that the two of them would last forever and get married because true love last forever. Since then they had been off and on for the last ten years or rather eight and a half years. No matter what happened or where they went they would somehow always find each other and Phoebe would fall back in love with Kip. Then they'd go their separate ways again, mostly due to Phoebe's inability to stay in Charming on her own accord for more than a week or the strain of a kind of long distance relationship.

"Grace. I worry about her constantly and my abilities as a parent, I wonder if I'm doing everything right or I'm messing up because the last thing I want is for Grace and I to be at such a low point that one day she gets up and leaves for ten years. Better yet, not tell her own mother that she was pregnant and had given birth as let me tell you Kip, that tends to make things very awkward…" Phoebe replied with a weak laugh. "I want things to be different with me and Grace,"

"Things with you and your mom can't be too bad?" Kip asked.

"It's strained a lot of the time for several obvious reasons, but me returning with a kind of brand new grandchild for her has made things a bit easier. Mom gets two grandchildren in the space of two days and I'm back in Charming for a couple of months. Life can't get any sweeter for my mother…"

"So you're going to be town for a while?"

"Until Abel is better, perhaps a bit longer as I doubt my mom is suddenly going to let me just take off back to LA with her recently discovered first grandchild. Is that okay? Me sticking around town for a while?" Phoebe asked as she wasn't really sure where her and Kip really stood, after what happened in LA they didn't really talk. Mostly Phoebe was joking around, just wanting to see how Kip would react but apart of her wanted to know how Kip felt about her being back in town. Phoebe knew that with her being back in town for a bit, there was no way that she could avoid him given that the club was a huge part of her family. The club was practically it's own person.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kip questioned and Phoebe could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Phoebe quipped and the look that Kip gave Phoebe caused her stomach to flip-flop, even after all these years Kip Epps was still capable of causing butterflies in her stomach. Phoebe was going to have to be careful around Kip because if she wasn't careful she might end up falling in love with him. Although she could argue that she had never stopped loving the lanky, totally awkward but sweet man who told her when she was sixteen that his heart would always belong to her. The man who gave Phoebe the greatest thing in her life; their daughter. Grace, who took more after Phoebe in appearance, seemed to be just like her father when it came to her sweet and calm personality.

"I-I…" Kip began only to be interrupting by the sound of the rest of the club minus Jax coming out of chapel.

"Half-Sac get us some beers!" Clay ordered, his thunderous voice ringing through the clubhouse and Phoebe turned into her stool to look over at her step-father and the moment she did her eyes met Clay's. "What are you doing here?"

"Your wife; my mother has had my daughter for the better part of the afternoon, I'd like to see my mom and my baby." Phoebe said with a forced smile as Juice walked past her to grab and beer flashing his trademark goofy grin on his way past. Phoebe liked Juice, whilst at time he was prone to doing stupid things, he was fun to be around and she had a fondness of calling him Juicy.

"And what a beautiful baby she is Bee, Little Gracie clearly takes after her gorgeous mother when it comes to the looks department." Chibs said loudly in a sing song manner as he grabbed his beer and placed a kiss on the side of Phoebe's head which caused her to glance over at Kip. Out of the Sons, Chibs was without a doubt her favourite followed by Happy, a member of the Tacoma charter who frequently visited and was infamous for getting a smiley face tattoo every time he killed someone. Kip wasn't included because she knew him from outside the club before he joined.

"Aww shucks, thanks Chibs." Phoebe replied beaming from ear to ear at the huge compliment that both she and her daughter had received, Phoebe loved Chibs. He had looked out for her over the years and despite her reservations about the club, Phoebe knew that Chibs always had Jax's back. Just because she didn't like SAMCRO it didn't meant that Phoebe didn't worry about her brother and the club members she actually did like.

"Phoebe, you want anything?" Kip asked

"I'm good." Phoebe replied looking over her shoulder at him and Kip smiled at her before going about cleaning the bar and as Phoebe turned back around, Piney came and sat down next to her. Piermont Winston or Piney as he went by was one of the First 9 and had been best friends with Phoebe's father John and his son Opie happened to be best friends with Jax. Piney co-founded the Sons of Anarchy with John Teller after they came back from serving in Vietnam.

"Hey sweetheart." Piney began as she sat himself and adjusted his oxygen tank, which he had to carry due to his emphysema

"Hi Piney."

"How are you doing Bee?" Piney questioned.

"I'm doing okay, things are always a bit stressful when I come home and then with this stuff with the baby being sick and the operations I'm just a bit worried that's all but the doctors say the baby is getting stronger everyday. I heard Opie's been released from prison, that must be a relief of some sort. I'm planning on stopping by the house and surprising him with my baby and see how much of a kick he gets out of me being a mom." Phoebe replied.

"He could do with some cheering up, he's been miserable ever since he got out…"

"Well I'll be sure to do my upmost to cheer him up." Phoebe promised as she had been away when Opie had been sent to prison, she sent him a couple of letters but that was as far as her contact with him. It would be good if she saw him in person after all these years.

"Phoebe I just wanted to come over and tell you that your dad would be so proud of you and Jax if he were, both of you have grown up and now have children of your own. Something I know he would have wanted to be around to see. John always knew that you and Jax would go on to do great things, especially when it came you Bee. He knew what you were capable of you, knew how smart you were. Told me several times that he thought you were a genius, never thought he would be right…" Piney said referring to how Phoebe graduate high school at sixteen, finished college when she was nineteen and then graduated law school at twenty one to then start her law career. The people in Charming referred to her a genius as Phoebe had always seemed to have a vast intellect as she always had her head stuck in a book. But they didn't know Phoebe only read so much to escape her life for a few hours, to escape SAMCRO and losing bother her brother and father.

"Piney…" Phoebe began, not sure how to respond to this.

"He loved you so much Phoebe, if you could have heard the way John talked about you and your brothers… But when it came to you, he described you as being a constant ray of sunshine and you gave him the strength he needed in his darkest days which is why he named you Phoebe as it means bright and shining." Piney said and Phoebe couldn't help but let out a teary smile as for Phoebe, her father was never more real than through Piney's stories of him, she barely had any memories of him given that she was eleven when he had died. Her mom didn't like talking about him too much and a lot of the First 9 who had really know him were living elsewhere but were mostly dead or in prison. All Phoebe really had was Piney to tell her about the kind of man John Teller was.

"I miss him."

"You and me both Bee."


	4. Chapter 4

Morning call far quicker than Phoebe would have liked it and waking up in her childhood home have her an odd sense of nostalgia as she hadn't lived or stayed in this house in for over ten years and now she was back. Phoebe was certain that her becoming a mother had made her soft as two years she ago she wouldn't have stepped foot in her mother's house. You would have had to drag Phoebe in kicking and screaming to get her into the Teller-Marrow house. Most of the memories Phoebe had of her time in this house involved loud voices and yelling, which she had a huge part to play in. Things seemed different now as things were pretty quiet in the house except for Gemma's bloody bird but that wasn't anything new. Although Phoebe almost lost her mind when she arrived back at her mother's house from the club and found all this baby stuff, which Gemma had brought for both Abel and Grace. When Phoebe asked her mother about it, Gemma simply said that her grandchildren deserved nice things.

"Morning darlin'."

Looking up from feeding Grace her morning breakfast of oatmeal, Phoebe saw her mother came and join her at the dining table with two cups of coffee in her hand and she slid one over to Phoebe. "Hey ma, how'd you sleep?"

"Not too good, still worried about the baby but enough about me, what about my two girls." Gemma asked and Phoebe took a sip of her coffee before she spoke and noted that even after all the time she had been away her mom still remembered that she always took a black coffee first thing in the morning before going to a coffee with milk and two sugars. Phoebe was quite the coffee addict which had been made worse when she went to law school, she had practically lived in the library drinking coffee and reading law books. Then the hours she put in at her law firm just made sure that she kept up her coffee habit.

"Okay, Grace woke up a couple of times but I think the drive down here messed with her routine but I just need to get her back settled into her routine and we'll be fine." Phoebe replied as she fed her daughter another small spoonful of oatmeal but Grace proceeded to spit it back out and decided to laugh about the entire thing. "Very funny playing up for grandma baby girl but we have got to eat breakfast…"

"You've done well with her Bee, Grace here seems like such a happy and healthy baby." Gemma noted as she stroked the top of her granddaughter's head and Phoebe knew the inevitable was coming so she decided to jump ahead of it. Phoebe knew her mother wasn't going to give up on finding out about Grace's father, so Phoebe hoped that by giving her mom some information that she'd back off for a bit. It was wishful thinking on Phoebe's part given who her mother was but she had to try.

"What do you want to know mom?" Phoebe asked and she knew that she didn't have to clarify as her mother wanted to know how earth she got pregnant and neglected to tell her, from the moment she set eyes on her granddaughter. Phoebe knew her mother didn't believe her about the lame story she gave about Grace's father and Phoebe knew she'd have to give her mom more. But Phoebe wasn't going to tell her that it was Kip as things would just go to hell.

"How my blessed granddaughter came to be would be a start Phoebe."

"Well the normal way and I'll skip over that part but I found I was pregnant two weeks after Grace was conceived. I was in quite a bit of shock once I found out I was pregnant and it took some time to get my head around but there was never any doubt that I was going to have the baby." Phoebe admitted as she took another sip of the coffee before continuing to fed her daughter breakfast.

"And the father?" Gemma questioned.

"He's someone I know, I've known him for a while and like I said before he left before I could tell him I was pregnant. He had commitments, which he had to honor and he was only in LA for a week when we got together. I tried to find someway of getting in touch with him once I found out I was pregnant but I had no luck which sucked as he deserved to know and I really could have done with him help. My pregnancy wasn't exactly easy…" Phoebe noted.

"What do you mean?"

"Apart from having giving up caffeinated coffee for the duration of my pregnancy the entire time I was worried that the baby would have the family heart condition and what happened to Tommy would have to the baby. I cried when the doctors told me that there was nothing wrong with her heart. But there were other things, I had morning sickness all day, morning, noon and night. I could barely hold down anything that wasn't bananas and crackers. I was anemic and at one point I even ended up in the hospital because of it…" Phoebe recalled as fiddled with a piece of her long blonde hair.

"Why didn't you call Bee? If I had known I would have come down and been with you so you wouldn't have had to do this alone." Gemma asked and Phoebe sighed. That was all so very complicated and Phoebe wasn't even sure if she really knew the answer to her mother's question.

"I don't really know why I didn't call mom, I could say it's because I was still angry about what happened the last time I was at home. Part of me needed to be alone and have my own life and family away from the club. Mom you know I love you and respect you for everything you've done for me and Jax but we both know that SAMCRO is something I've never really believed in. I could never live that life and I think that I thought that if I called you, I'd somehow be convinced to come back and Grace would end up either like Jax, fully invested in the club or like me. I was convinced that I could do this by myself, I felt like telling you was a sign of weakness so I was more determined not to call…" Phoebe explained as Grace started fidgeting in the high chair so Phoebe passed her a toy and gave up on breakfast. "The anemia thing was annoying even more so when the hospital called Jax as he was my emergency contact."

"Jax knew?"

"Pretty much knows anything, anyway I wasn't happy they called him but a few hours later Jax turned up and had a real chuckle at seeing my pregnant. Asshole asked me if I had swallowed a baby whale. He stuck around for a few hours and we talked for a bit and I made him promise not tell anyone especially you. I was going to tell you eventually but on my terms and not because I was in the hospital." Phoebe stated with a small chuckle as she thought back to that time as she was surprised to see Jax waltz in to her hospital smile on his face. He looked at her for a moment briefly before his eyes couldn't help but wonder down to her bump. "I was in the hospital for day or so before I went home and got back to my own life but mid way through my eight month I was getting really bad Braxton hicks and my bosses were afraid I'd go into labor in the middle of court so they put me on maternity leave early. Then I was just sitting on my ass until I finally went into labor…"

"Is that so?" Gemma asked with a chuckle.

"Do you remember about just under 10 months ago? I called you out of the blue and I said I wanted to talk. It surprised you quite a bit and I think you picked something up in my tone of voice as you asked me if something was wrong. I said nothing was wrong and that I just wanted to hear your voice. " Phoebe questioned and she watched as her mother frowned before eventually nodding.

"Yeah I remember."

"I was in labor during that phone call, had been for five and a half hours and in quite a bit of pain… The entire pregnancy I knew I was alone as everyone was here and Grace's father was god knows where. But it never really hit me until the delivery room, that I really was alone and I was so scared that I needed to call you, just for a moment. Just so I could hear your voice. Couldn't call Jax as he wouldn't have known what to do…" Phoebe admitted.

"Bee…"

Phoebe smiled at her mother as she stood up and picked up Grace from the high chair. "I was fine mom, as you can see I got through the delivery pretty well after they gave me the epidural nine hours. Delivered a bouncing baby girl weighing in at 7lb 2oz after nine hours of labor. It was all worth it…" Phoebe admitted. "So is this dinner still on tonight or what?"

"Of course and don't worry baby girl, I'll have all your favourites there don't you worry Bee." Gemma assured and Phoebe couldn't help but beam, she hadn't had a home cooked meal from her mother in years. It was one of the things that Phoebe had missed when she had been away. Finding good hearty food in LA remotely close to her mother's was hard to find and Phoebe was more a baker than a chef. "This is going to be a nice dinner to celebrate you coming home and celebrating the grandkids, I've invite Luann and some of the girls then the boys are coming, even invited the prospect to come along…"

_Fuck._ Phoebe thought to herself at the news that Kip was coming along to dinner, she wasn't planning on telling him about Grace anytime soon but the more he was around, there was a likely hood that he was bound to figure it all out. As he had slept with Phoebe in LA eighteen months ago and Grace was nine months old. All he had to do was think back nine months then add an additional nine months for Phoebe's pregnancy to realize he was the father. Which is why Phoebe kind of wanted to spend as minimal time with Kip as possible whenever Grace was around. Despite the fact that Grace looked mostly like her, she did have some of her father's features and Phoebe didn't want Kip to figure that out at the moment. "Is that so?"

"That a problem?" Gemma asked and Phoebe didn't really like her mother's tone of voice or the fact that she was insinuating something. But she wasn't going to give up anything more to her mother.

"Which one? The boys or the prospect?" Phoebe retorted.

"You tell me." Gemma challenged and Phoebe frowned, if she told her mother she didn't want Kip coming over for dinner then she was going to want to know why and that involved answering questions that Phoebe wasn't ready to. Not to mention her mother along with Clay and Jax would go absolutely ape-shit if they found out Kip was Phoebe ex and the father of her daughter. So Phoebe was just going to have to play this one off on her issues with SAMCRO. Her mom would believe that straight away without even hesitating.

"It's not a problem ma, but if there is any talk about the club then I'm outta there and the baby is coming with me. I don't mind eating with the boys but I am not having dinner with SAMCRO mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner wasn't as bad as Phoebe thought it was going to be, she actually found herself to be having a really good time especially since she was sitting in between Jax and Chibs. Everyone was in a good mood, laughing and having a good time. The only disappointing thing was that Opie wasn't there, according to what Jax had told her Opie was now earning straight, meaning he wasn't earning through the club's other business. Apparently Gemma had run into Opie's wife Donna and had offered them an invitation but they were no shows. Phoebe completely understood as Opie had just done five years for the club. If she were Donna she wouldn't want him going back anytime soon. Phoebe had promised herself that she would check in with them. But right now Phoebe was enjoying the home cooked food that her mother had made her and being with her extended family. Phoebe was enjoying herself that much that she had stopped worrying about the consequences of Kip being here but so far there had been no problems. The only thing that really happened so far was that Kip had the piss taken out of him for being a vegetarian.

"It is so good to have you home Phoebe, although your mom says it's only until the baby is out of the hospital." Luann Delaney, the old lady of a currently incarcerated son Big Otto, her mother's best friend and porn producer/owner said and Phoebe smiled. For some reason everyone seem pleased that she had come home although Phoebe knew that they'd soon regret when something involving the club came up and she voiced her disapprovement. That always set off fireworks.

"Yeah that's right but I'm around for a couple of months at least, maybe just a bit longer until the baby is home and settled in. I don't know really, but I'm in no particular rush." Phoebe replied.

"That big fancy law firm of yours in LA okay with that? I can't imagine those uptight pricks in overpriced suits being too happy about you taking off for a couple of months Bee, no offense…" Tig asked and Phoebe knew not to be offended by now as most of the things that came out of Alexander Trager's mouth was either crude, lewd or offensive. The fact that she had grown up around Tig made her pretty much immune to his manner of speaking and the same went for most of the sons.

"Oh they were real fine about it Tig, given that I just won a group of clients $17.6 million dollars in damages from a class action suit and we get $2.7 million of that." Phoebe casually said taking a swing of her beer, watching and waiting for everyone's shocked reaction which came pretty quickly. Most of the guys spat out their drinks in shock whilst Bobby let out a low whistle.

"Holy shit…" Clay said. "How much?"

"You heard me the first time, I'm not repeating myself." Phoebe stated as she continued to eat her dinner.

"How the fuck did you earn that amount of money?" Jax asked and Phoebe turned her head towards her brother.

"Working my ass off during the four years I was at college, followed by three years of law school, a year in the prosecutors office followed by four years at my current firm. Makes me really good at my job and the fact that the firm I was suing on behalf of my clients was a bunch of dicks who had no compassion for anyone except themselves made it a lot easier. Then the sympathetic jury put the final nail in the coffin." Phoebe explained with a small smirk.

"Who knew working the right side of the law paid so well?" Chibs asked.

"Clearly not the Sons of Anarchy, that's for sure..." Phoebe retorted, not meaning to actually say it but yet it caused all the boys to start laughing loudly and soon enough they were trading wisecracks and being their loud and noisy typical selves. And Phoebe just went along with it as it had been a hard few days and they could all do with having a nice time before all hell broke lose. It always seemed to do in Charming and SAMCRO always seemed to be involved. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her beer before she was interrupt by the sound of a loud wail came from the baby monitor sitting right next to her plate. The sound alone was enough to make everyone stop laughing. "Oh god…"

"What? What did we do?" Juice asked looking around in confusion.

"Woke up the baby you dumb shits." Gemma lectured as she slowly began to rise from her seat.

"Sorry babe." Clay replied.

"You will be." Gemma retorted and Phoebe could tell that her mom was going to go to Grace but she had done way too much already today and besides Grace was her kid.

"Mom it's okay, I got it…" Phoebe stated rising from her seat and excusing herself from the table and making her way back to her old bedroom where she was now currently staying. Walking into her bedroom Phoebe switched on the lights and she saw Grace sitting up in her crib, her little face scrunched up and crying no doubt because of the noise. Striding over to the crib where Grace's little arms were already outstretched Phoebe picked up her daughter and held her close and began rubbing her back in a soothing manner for several minutes before the crying finally subsided. Phoebe knew after all that noise Grace wasn't going to fall back asleep instantly so she might as well bring out her to see everyone. But that meant coming head to head with the issue that Phoebe was trying so hard to avoid; having Kip and Grace in the same room together. Taking a deep breath Phoebe told herself that there was no way that Kip would figure it out now before stepping out of her bedroom and through the house and back over to the dining table.

"She okay Bee?" Gemma asked.

"Oh yeah, she's okay ma. I think she just got a little scared of all the noise that's all, isn't that right bubba? It's okay Gracie…" Phoebe said speaking to her mother for the first part of the conversation and her daughter for the latter. Hesitantly although with some prodding Grace lifted her head up and looked at the dining table giving Phoebe a chance to wipe her little girl's eyes.

"Look at them great big blue eyes, she is just cute as a button Bee." Luann said in admiration and Phoebe smiled as she pressed a kiss on the top of Grace's head before sitting back down in her seat. The little girl blinked several times as she looked at all the people starting at her until her eyes settle on Chibs. Phoebe watched as Grace held out her small little arm out towards the older man and she made it clear that she wanted to go to him.

"Chibs, do you mind?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course not! Come we go wee one, come to your good old Uncle Chibby as yer ma used to call me." Chibs laughed as he plucked Grace out of Phoebe's arms and took the baby into his laps. And straight away Grace went about putting her hands all over Chibs face, in particular over his scars, which just caused Chibs to laugh. "She is adorable!"

"Hard to believe something so cute came from you of all people Bee, we all just got pray that the similarities between you and Grace end at just your appearance." Jax threw out and Phoebe responded by sticking out her tongue at her brother who laughed in response. The fact that no matter what age they were, Jax still found it effortlessly easy to tease Phoebe about anything and everything was one of the thing she loved most about their relationship. Sure Phoebe knew she could talk to him about anything but there were times were she didn't want to talk and just wanted to hang out and be silly.

"She speaking yet Bee?" Kip asked and Phoebe wasn't expecting him to ask her that but she had to play it off and make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Just babbling really and laughing really but she can respond to simple commands and she knows that I'm mom and what a ball is and other stuff. I hear the real fun is when babies learn the word no but we've still got a while before I think she'll start talking thankfully. I know for a fact that given that Grace is a Teller, she won't be able to keep her mouth shut…" Phoebe said which caused everyone to chuckle including Grace who squealed in delight as Chibs got up and started lifting her into the air. "But we're getting pretty close to Grace taking her first steps, she can stand up if she's holding on to a piece of furniture and she can walk a few steps if I hold her hand. So I give it another couple of weeks."

"Lord have mercy on us all…" Gemma said.

"What's that supposed to mean mom?" Phoebe demanded.

"It means Bee, if that baby girl is anything like you, which I'm pretty certain she is, it means that we'll all be running after her the moment she starts walking. Can't tell you the amount of times you'd slip out of my sight for a moment and your dad would run after you to make sure you weren't droppin' anything down the toilet. That seemed to be a real hobby of yours Bee and your dad thought it was really funny, until you dropped the keys to his bike down the toilet…"

"And let's not get started on the teenaged years." Tig added and Phoebe just sneered as there was no need to bring that up as it was all ancient history. And Phoebe would rather not dwell on her teenage years as they a very angry, confusing and all right maddening time. She had been very vocal about her disapproval of the club, then her and Gemma had constantly been fighting. The only good thing that ever came from that time was her meeting Kip and falling in love with him, he gave Phoebe an escape from her complicated life. Until she left for college and breaking his heart. To be fair Kip broke hers later.

"Whatever, you can all talk about how I was like when I was younger all you like but I grew up and as you can see I am clearly fine." Phoebe retorted.

"Course you are!" Jax stated pressing a kiss to Phoebe's cheek and she couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Chibs walk round the dining room table with Grace. As they did Phoebe watched as Grace suddenly became fixated on Juice or rather his mohawk and the tattoo's on the side of her head and tried to reach out to touch it. But unfortunately her tiny little arms couldn't reach from where she was sitting in Chibs' arms so he held Grace out so she could touch Juice's head.

"Hey…. What's with all the staring and the touching?" Juice asked before lowering his head as Grace patted his head several times.

"Nothin' it's just that even the baby thinks your hairstyle is stupid Juice." Clay tossed across the table which set everyone else, including Grace.

"Uce!" Grace chortled as she clapped her little hands together.

"Looks like yer got yourself a new admirer Juicy Boy." Chibs stated as he placed Grace into Juice's lap before walking off, leaving the nine month old baby to pull herself up so she was standing in Juice's lap. Phoebe watched as Grace poked and pulled at Juice's kutte before going to her favourite pastime of playing with people's faces until Grace's eyes met with Kip and he pulled a silly face, which caused her to laugh. It softened Phoebe's heart seeing Kip unknowingly interact with his daughter and make her laugh. It was something that she never thought she'd ever see but there they were. But then Phoebe's heart also ached because of Kip and Grace as she knew that they could be a normal family. Phoebe would eventually go back to LA and Kip would be here as prospecting for the club took about a year.

"Hey mom, I'll start clearing the plates…" Phoebe said as she got up from her seat, feeling the need to get away from the little scene that she been getting too caught up in watching. So Phoebe decided to take as many of the empty plates as she could and start clearing them before throwing them into the dishwasher. Phoebe made sure she got herself pretty into this task to the point where fifteen minutes later she was pretty much in a world of her own.

"Phoebe? Hey Pheebs, I think someone needs you…" Finally coming out of her own world Phoebe saw that Kip was standing beside her holding Grace in his arms and the little girl was letting out a little yawn. Smiling Phoebe took Grace off Kip and placed her daughter against her chest and started rubbing up her back to send the little one back off to sleep. "I told her about my day, apparently Grace doesn't find my tales of cleaning and working on cars that interesting. Boring enough to send her to sleep…"

"I'm sure that's not true, I bet she loved you." Phoebe honestly said as she placed a small kiss on the top Grace's head, whilst Grace was going to have her naturally poker straight hair Phoebe was certain that her hair coloring was the same as Kip's. Grace did have several traits that had come from Kip, you just had to look really closely to pick them out.

"She reminds me off you, I know that's probably a given since she's your daughter Phoebe but I can already see bits of you in her."

"Really? How so?" Phoebe couldn't but ask, noting that if Kip was write about Grace being just like her then it was certain that her daughter was going to love her father.

"Just stuff like she seems to be smart like you, it didn't take her too long to figure out that she couldn't rub Juice's tattoos off, I think she'll be outspoken like you as she kept trying to make sure that her voice was the loudest across the table." Kip explained and it meant a lot to Phoebe that Kip was saying all that to her. "And like everyone else keeps saying, she's gorgeous Phoebe. Grace will definitely be as beautiful as you when she grows up."

Phoebe couldn't help but blush at this comment and she didn't know how to respond to this so she figured she'd just steer the conversation back to Grace. Despite the fact Phoebe didn't want Grace to be in the same room as Kip too much, she was glad that she got to see the two of them interact with each other. "Is she asleep, yet?"

"Almost."

"I had better go put her down again, baby girl isn't going to be too happy if she doesn't get her full hours of sleep and I'd rather her not get up again." Phoebe said excusing herself and began to make her way out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom.

"Pheebs?" Kip called out and Phoebe couldn't help but turn back around to face him.

"Yeah Kip?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad your back in Charming, I-I missed you whilst you were gone." Kip admitted and Phoebe's heart soared as for Kip to admit that in her mother's house where most of the club were in earshot was pretty risky. But it was still kind of sweet.

"I missed you more." Phoebe honestly replied because she did, she always missed him when they were apart even more so after the last time they had got together. Phoebe knew Kip was in Iraq and she missed him whilst he was away not to mention worried about him being in a middle of a war zone. Then the whole pregnant thing made it ten times worse and missing him was a constant thing although Phoebe had taken comfort in the fact that she had a part of him growing inside her. But even after Grace had been born Phoebe still missed him and it never seemed to change or go away and Phoebe was certain that this was due to the fact that every time he had left he had taken a little part of her and she wouldn't be complete until he was back where he belonged with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe stood on the front step of the Winston house with Grace balanced against her hip, she finally gotten around to stopping by the house and she knew that at least Donna was in as her car was parked in the driveway. The Winston's and the Teller's went back decades and Phoebe's dad John was best friend with Piney Winston, the two of them had founded the Sons of Anarchy when they came home from Vietnam. Jax was even best friends with Piney's son Harry who had gone by Opie for as long as Phoebe had known him and she was pretty close with Opie's wife Donna. The two of them had been high school sweethearts and got married soon after they had graduated and had two kids; Ellie and Kenny who Phoebe adored. Opie and Donna were one of the few people who Phoebe had kept in touch with after she left Charming as Donna was the closest thing she had to a best friend. The two of them pretty much felt the SAMCRO, for Donna it was due to Opie going to prison for five years after he got caught blowing up some truck yard. Phoebe stood on the porch making faces at Grace when the door finally opened and there was Donna looking surprised as hell to see Phoebe on her porch.

"Hey Donna." Phoebe greeted with a bright smile and she watched as Donna's eyes kept switching from her to Grace. Phoebe knew she was going to have to explain that one as when she kept Grace a secret from practically everyone she knew, Donna was included in that.

"Phoebe… What are you doing here in Charming? And what's with the baby?" Donna couldn't help but ask and Phoebe couldn't blame her, as apparently you couldn't turn up after spending some time away with a baby and have no one bat an eyelid at it. Especially if you were Phoebe Teller.

"Yeah about her… You remember about just under a year and half ago when I had you and the kids come out to visit me and I took you all to Disneyland amongst other places?" Phoebe asked and Donna slowly nodded. "Well I was three months pregnant then and I'm back in town because of Jax, Wendy and the baby so I thought I'd swing by, I've been meaning to do it for a couple of days. Thought we could catch up.

"You bet your ass we need to catch up Phoebe, come on in." Donna instructed and Phoebe chuckled as Donna moved out of the way to let Phoebe into the house. It seemed like nothing had really changed as every time she was in town Phoebe would swing by and have a catch up with Donna. Phoebe led herself into the living room and as she walked in she saw her two adorable godchildren watching tv, who had changed a lot since the last time she had seen them.

"Hey kids…" Phoebe began and the moment the words came out of her mouth Eliie and Kenny both looked up.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Ellie and Kenny chorused together, Kenny turned the tv off straight away and moments later the two of them got up from the couch, ran over to Phoebe and wrapped their little arms around her waist.

"Look at the two of you! Growing taller and getting more beautiful every time I see you."

"You always say that Aunt Phoebe!" Kenny stated and Phoebe did have to admit that the boy did have a point but she meant every word of it.

"That's because it's true and I never get tired of telling you two how great I think you are and right now I need you the two of you to do me a favor. This cutie pie in my arms is my daughter and your cousin Grace, now I need to talk to your mom for a bit so I was wondering if the two of you could play with her for a while? Grace can't say much at the moment but she likes to laugh and we're learning how to walk and she loves playing with balls and she is the champion at playing peek a boo. "Phoebe said as she handed Grace over to Ellie.

"Stay where we can see you." Donna warned as she and Phoebe took a seat on the couch and Phoebe waited until the kids were all happily playing before she turned to Donna.

"So how are things going? Must be nice having Ope back at home?" Phoebe questioned despite knowing that there was no way that Donna was going to talk about Opie until she got the answer to her question.

"How the hell did you get pregnant? I thought you didn't want to have kids, I can vividly recall you telling me about two, three years ago that you were content with not bringing anymore Phoebe Teller's in the world and that it was better for everyone if you stayed an aunt." Donna questioned and Phoebe laughed at the mention of her former stance of not having kids. It made her think about how she used to be and how things had changed.

"I know I said that but things changed, I had sex and found out I was pregnant two weeks later and decided to give this whole motherhood thing a try. Figured I couldn't do anything worse then my own mother…" Phoebe idly said with a small laugh. "Now that we've got that out of the way Donna, you might want to start asking the most important question of them all."

"What's that?"

"Who the father of my daughter is?" Phoebe instructed with a small smile as Phoebe knew that she could trust Donna with this information as Donna was practically her best friend, just without the official title. They had been friends for years and Phoebe was the godmother to both of Donna's children. And since Phoebe didn't tell her closest friend about the birth of her first child, she figured should give Donna something to make up for her keeping quiet for almost two years.

"Okay… So who is Grace's father?" Donna questioned and Phoebe was interrupted momentarily by the sound of Grace laughing and looking over Phoebe saw her daughter squealing with laughter as she threw a ball as best she could to Kenny. Phoebe watched for a moment before turning back to face Donna.

"Do you remember that I guy I've kind of been in love with and seeing on and off for the last few years? I started seeing him when I was sixteen but I never told you or anyone who he was because I didn't want my crazy family finding out? Well rather fittingly he is Grace's father." Phoebe admitted and she watched as Donna didn't say anything for a moment.

"How? You've been in LA for the last ten years and you always told me that he lived here in Charming." Donna pressed.

"Bit of a lie, he did grow up in Charming but he left for a while because he joined the army but every time I came home he was here and we'd always hook up. But he was in LA a little over eighteen months ago and we ran into each other as he was being shipped out for a tour to Iraq, long story short we had a bit too much to drink and ended up sleeping together. He left to go on his tour and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant." Phoebe admitted.

"Oh Pheebs…" Donna began.

"Wait it gets worse Donna, it gets so much more worse that I should have brought a bottle of wine with me because it's that bad." Phoebe wearily said before taking a deep breath. "He's here Donna, Grace's father is here in Charming and he is prospecting for SAMCRO."

"What?" Donna hoarsely asked,

"Yeah… It was a complete shock for me to see Kip, that's his name Kip Epps. When I first arrived I went to the club and there, lanky as ever in a kutte that said prospect. Donna I honestly thought I'd never see him again, I live in LA and he was being sent to Iraq on tour but then he got his testicle blown off somehow and he came back to Charming. He's here Donna and I'm here with his child Donna and I have been losing my mind of this entire thing." Phoebe admitted with a sigh of relief.

"He doesn't know about Grace, does he Phoebe?" Donna figured out and Phoebe slowly nodded. "Phoebe you need to tell him."

"I don't know whether that is actually a good idea Donna, you know Kip left for his tour before I even found out I as pregnant and that was one thing. But him being in the club is another thing Donna. I have spent my whole life detesting the club and practically everything it stood, I grew up being surrounded by it, which is why I left Charming to get away from SAMCRO the first chance I got when I got that college scholarships. And now the father of my child is involved in everything I've tried to escape from Donna and I can't put Grace through everything I went through. She deserves better than that and I know Kip should know but Grace has to come first. I'm here for only a couple of months and then I'll go back to LA and he'll be none the wiser." Phoebe explained as she glanced over at Grace with a small smile on her face.

"If you think that's best then I'll support you all the way…" Donna said before pausing. "Why didn't you say anything to me earlier Phoebe? Why didn't you call and tell me you were pregnant?"

"I honestly thought you'd figure it out at some point given the amount of times I was being sick that week but I must have really sold that food poisoning story. But truthfully I don't really know, I told Jax that I was pregnant but I didn't tell anyone else. I just couldn't or maybe I just didn't want too. Whilst we're on the topic of keeping secrets, I know I don't have to ask you but you cannot say anything about what I've told you to anyone Donna. My family find out I was sleeping with the prospect and he got me pregnant and we'll all be in deep shit. To put it lightly…" Phoebe stated.

"I won't say a word." Donna promised.

"So enough about me and all my woes, let's talk all about you now." Phoebe said desperately wanting to change the subject. "How is it having Opie back after all these years."

"I'm not sure, I'm glad he's home and as five years was so long but whilst he was in prison he was away from most of the club's influence. Now Opie is out and so far he's earning straight and keeping his distance from the club but I'm worried that it's only a matter of time before he goes back. I can't have him go back to prison or the club…" Donna said and Phoebe kind of sympathized as she was kind of going through a similar thing although it was slightly different. Kip was trying to get patched in whereas the club was the only thing that Opie along with Jax had really ever known. Phoebe supposed it would be the same for her if she had been born a boy.

"My mom told me she ran into you the other day at the supermarket and that you declined the invite to dinner and I get why you did it and I respect your decision If it wasn't for the fact that I feel so damn guilty about keeping Grace from my mom and that my family practically run the club. But I made my mom make them promise no shop talk and it wasn't so bad." Phoebe began before taking a deep breath in order to broach a difficult subject. "Mom also told me that you're having so money troubles Donna and I want to help."

"Phoebe…"

"I get that you don't want anything for the club and I respect that Donna but this is me and you know that I have never taken any money from them. I wrote you a check for a grand and I want you to take it. Pay off some bills, do some grocery shopping and what not. This isn't charity Donna, this is me one of your oldest friends wanting to talk care of the people I love. You, Opie and the kids mean so much to mean and I want to make sure your okay. So we'll call it a loan, you can pay me back whenever you like and getting drunk with me on wine." Phoebe said as she went into her bag and pulled out the check from her purse and held it out in front of Donna.

"We will pay you back." Donna promised as she reluctantly took the check.

"I don't doubt it for a single second."

"Your too good to us Phoebe, all the gifts you send at birthdays and Christmas then sending down that lawyer for Ope. He would have been in prison for a lot longer than five years if you hadn't got that the lawyer to represent him."

Phoebe smiled. "You guys are my family, I love you way too much and it makes me happy being able to help you whenever I can. I'm just sorry I'm not around as I should be but you know me and Charming isn't a match made in heaven."

"It must be hard being back–" Donna began only to be interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the sound of footsteps coming in. Looking up from the couch Phoebe saw her old friend Opie, who never changed a bit. Always the same with his beard and beanie hat.

"–Hey, I'm home."

"Hi honey, how was work?" Phoebe quipped and she noticed that Opie sort of did a double take when he noticed her and Phoebe couldn't help grin. Surprising Opie was something that was rarely achieved but yet Phoebe had someone how managed to do it.

"Bee?" Opie began before pausing. "I mean Phoebe…"

"Forget it, as much as I hate people calling me Bee and have tried in vain to get them to call me Phoebe, the nickname Bee seems to be stuck so go ahead. We all know that no matter how much I protest against it, I will always answer to be." Phoebe said waving her hand in a nonchalant manner to signal that the Bee thing was fine. After that Phoebe got up and hugged Opie. "It's good to see you Ope, it's been a while…"

"Yeah you too Bee, so what brings you back? The thing with Jax's kid?" Opie asked and Phoebe wearily nodded.

"Pretty much, I came as soon as Jax called and told me that Wendy had overdosed and well that's a long story but she is irrelevant now. But I came back for a while to support Jax, help out anyway I can and then I figured I might as well introduce everyone to my daughter…" Phoebe said and Opie looked at her in confusion until Phoebe pointed out Grace who was being entertained by Kenny and Ellie.

"You're a mom?" Opie slowly said and Phoebe grinned as she watched Opie having to sit down on a chair to be able to process that information. Clearly Opie was thinking that not only were pigs flying somewhere but hell was freezing over as they were speaking. "How the hell did that happen?"

Phoebe shared an amused look with Donna. "Honestly Ope? I don't think you really want to know…"


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe sat on the curb of the pavement eating a frozen yoghurt and admiring how beautiful the day was. Gemma had taken Grace for the day so Phoebe was pretty much a free agent for the entire day. The few friends that Phoebe had in Charming were all working and since she had taken a little break from work she didn't have much to do. Phoebe was kind of avoiding going to the garage as she was trying to keep as distance from the club as she possible could. Although she did come across Juice the other day practically naked except for wearing his boots and an adult nappy. He was walking the streets with no recollection how he had woken up outside the police station, Juice mentioned something about his last memory was of taking some vitamins and that was it when Phoebe offered him a lift back to the garage. The rest of their conversation was about animal documentaries, something that both Phoebe and Juice both enjoyed and bonded over. Juice wasn't as stupid as people thought he was, Juice was actually very intelligent although he was prone to some silly moments. Phoebe reminded herself to set up a animal documentary marathon with Juice and Grace, given that the biker with tattoos on his head and the funny hair was her new best friend.

"Phoebe, is that you?"

Looking up Phoebe saw Kip towering way over her and she couldn't help but smile, she was quickly becoming used to having him back in her life. Although she had to remind herself not to get too used to it as eventually she was going to leave again. But for now she'd enjoy his company and the odd opportunity to see him with Grace. "Hey Kip?"

"W-What are you doing down there?" Kip questioned as he slid his sunglasses off.

"Umm nothing much, just sitting here enjoying the day and eating a frozen yoghurt, why don't you join me?" Phoebe offered and Kip looked at her hesitantly before eventually sitting down next to her. "Good choice."

"So what brings you down here?" Kip asked and Phoebe couldn't help but notice the smirk tugging in the corner of his mouth because of the joke he just made. And Phoebe quietly chucked as she eat another spoonful of her frozen yoghurt. Kip never changed, he still had his wiry sense of humor and always knew just what to say to make her laugh. He was one of the most awkward people Phoebe knew and she had always loved him for it, she found very endearing. Kip was unlike most men Phoebe knew, he was cocky and arrogant but sweet, sincere and he had always made Phoebe feel like she was important.

"Well I visited Abel at the hospital and talked to Tara for a bit and then I ran a few errands and then once those were done, I took a walk and then my bored and lonely ass ended up here with frozen yoghurt." Phoebe explained with a small frown.

"You bored? I don't believe that Phoebe, you never get bored as there is always some obscure book or textbook that you haven't read yet…" Kip stated and Phoebe knew he had a point.

"Okay, you have a point about the book thing… Everything in mom's house I've read a dozen times and she put all my textbooks into storage when I moved out. Mostly I'm just bored, I'm not used to having so much time on my hand so now I'm growing a bit restless. If I'm not working or prepping for a case then I'm with Grace and now I have neither. I've taken a couple of months work and my mom has Grace so I'm kind of at a loss of what to do now. I'm not used to having this much free time on my hands." Phoebe admitted.

"Makes sense… You were never one to sit still for long, you always need something to do." Kip said with a small laugh before sighing. "I'd never thought I'd see this, the two of us back in Charming again, the last time the two of us were both back here–"

"–I remember, well some of it…" Phoebe quietly said as the last time they were both in Charming was just a little over three years ago when she came home for Jax's wedding and ended up being attacked by someone and ended up in the hospital because of the whole coma thing.

"You left without saying goodbye, I didn't even get a chance to see you after what happened to you. I kept my distance from the hospital because you didn't want your family to know about us but once you were released you went into hiding at your mom's house and left as soon as you could hobble." Kip quietly said and Phoebe felt a small pang of guilt.

"I didn't want you to see me like that Kip, I had more bruised then I could count and then broken ribs and a broken leg. When I came out of the coma I was all over the place emotionally and physically and I couldn't have you see me like that so I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye when it came time for me to do my disappearing act. I wanted to say goodbye, you were the only one I wanted to see but I just couldn't Kip. It was too hard…" Phoebe wearily admitted and after she did she couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"Well at least you said goodbye in LA…" Kip said with a small smile trying to lighten up the mood.

"Can I admit something to you Kip?" Phoebe questioned.

"Sure…"

"I always say that I hate Charming but if you had asked me to stay anytime throughout the last ten years I would have done it Kip. I would have stayed if you had asked me too." Phoebe admitted

"Can I ask you something Phoebe?"

"Of course you can."

"Why did you never want your family or anyone else to know about us?" Kip asked and Phoebe had been expecting this question years ago. But not once whilst they had been dating did Kip ever press Phoebe as to why she didn't want anyone else to know about the two of them.

"You were always the calm in the storm that's my life, I grew up in the middle of SAMCRO and that life it brings and I didn't want any part of it. And you were my escape from it Kip, from the day we met you were the most normal thing in my messed up life and you made me so happy and you were something that belonged to me and not SAMCRO so I wanted to keep you to myself. I was never ashamed of you, I just wanted to keep you away from all that craziness but I guess that didn't work out too well prospect." Phoebe said as she put her frozen yogurt down to finger Kip's kutte. She was still having a hard time adjusting to that bit of information.

"Phoebe…"

"Your going to have to explain it to me Kip as I really don't understand, you knew how much I hate the club and how much I wanted to escape from Charming so I no longer had it attached to me like my damn shadow. I come home not expecting to see you but I find you in the last place I wished I hadn't." Phoebe admitted and this time it caused Kip to sigh.

"It's not like what your thinking Pheebs." Kip began and Phoebe rolled her eyes, as much as she appreciated this whole talk of trying to convince her that SAMCRO wasn't the big bad evil. But what Kip was forgetting that she grew up around this mayhem and chaos, she may not be part of the club and privy to the finer workings of it but she knew enough to want to have escaped this town everyday from when she had turned thirteen. The people in Charming didn't call her the First Daughter of Anarchy for a reason, it was an nickname and referred to the fact that she was the only daughter born to a member of the First 9 of SAMCRO.

"Yes it is Kip because I'm not stupid, I pretend like I don't know about the gun running and all the other crap that the club does with the Mayans and the Niners, not to mention the Nords who are only four blocks away from where we're stting. You sitting here trying to convince me that the club isn't the big bad evil won't work with me Kip as I hate SAMCRO. I never used to hate just disliked how much it took up of my family but ever since my dad died I have hated everything about the club. Why the hell do you think I became a lawyer?" Phoebe said in a rather flustered manner before sighing. "I was eleven when my dad passed away… Did I ever tell you that? I was eleven years old when my father was hit by a semi-truck and two days later because he injuries were so severe."

"No you didn't…"

"The day my dad died is something I'll never forget as it just seemed like a normal day or as normal as it ever got in my house. We we're sitting at the table breakfast when my dad announced he was leaving for work and I asked him to wait a minute because there was something I needed to give him. I ran to my bedroom and came back less than thirty seconds later with two pieces of paper, the first was my spelling test which I had aced. My dad had helped study for it although really I just liked having his company when I could get it. The second paper was a drawing I had done. It was of our family. My dad, mom, Jax, me standing outside our house and in the clouds was my brother Tommy. My dad acted like it was the best things he ha ever received and said he would treasure it always. That was the last time I saw him…" Phoebe said swallowing a massive lump in her throat as she thought back to her dad's accident.

"Phoebe, I–I'm so sorry about your dad." Kip quietly said and Phoebe just sighed.

"Then found my picture in his kutte when they found him and I keep it in a large envelope, locked in my safety deposit box as it kind of smells like him… I used to have this bee necklace which I had brought when I was about nine with my pocket money and I adored it but my when my dad died I asked my mom if he could be buried with my necklace. I wanted him to have it so he could know how much his little Bumble Bee loved him as I never told him that I loved him when he left the house that day." Phoebe tearfully said, ruefully wiping away her tears. "Ever since then SAMCRO has been a pain in my ass, I think if my dad wasn't in club then he wouldn't have been on his bike and I wouldn't have lost the person who believed in me the most."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your dad Phoebe but wasn't it an accident? I don't see how it's got anything to do with the club." Kip began and Phoebe just shook her head as he really wasn't understanding what she was trying to say.

"My point is Kip that I worry, I have been worrying about Jax's involvement since I was old enough and I worry he'll end up dying like my dad. I worry about everyone Kip, it's my thing and I don't like it. I don't want worry that the people I love will be killed because of some beef with a rival gang. You weren't on that list Kip, whilst I worried everyday about you when you were in Iraq I wasn't worrying about you being killed because of your involvement in a outlaw motorcycle gang. If anything were to happen to you Kip because of this club it would kill me…" Phoebe said as she let her head fall.

"Phoebe… Hey Phoebe look at me, please." Kip quietly said and after a moment she lifted her head up to look up at Kit. "Come on this is me, you don't have to worry about me Pheebs I did survive a tour of Iraq!"

"B-But you lost a testicle in the process!" Phoebe tearfully laughed as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"Still came back, didn't I?"

"Yeah."


End file.
